


Fan fiction, it's addictive!

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell…” Michael began, his eyes wide. “Swimming RPF, Fan Fiction?” he asked, perplexed by the bizarre term. Ryan immediately clicked on the fascinating link. They both scanned the page silently, held by a morbid curiosity.</p><p>(....)</p><p>“Just look at this…” Ryan remarked, floored at the internet subculture they had discovered. “We have to write one of our own and submit it!” he declared, eyes beaming with enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan fiction, it's addictive!

**Author's Note:**

> This did not happen, all lies. I am pretty sure Michael Phelps and Ryan Lochte don't Google themselves, well fiction about themselves at least, right?

Michael removed his shades and sat down, he was in the large dining room situated in the center of the Village. The WIFI in his room sucked, so much for getting great privileges as GOAT. He plugged his digital camera into the laptop’s port and uploaded all its best shots so he could include them in his outgoing messages to mates and family members that couldn’t make it to the games. Michael typed quickly, focusing on the highlights of the events he had completed, not that they weren't shown on every major television network. Just as he finished his last email, a familiar voice at this back caused him to crane his neck around and succumb to a flashing grin.

“Hey Ryan.” he greeted his fellow athlete warmly, adding the usual fistbump.

“Hey MP. You mind if I borrow your laptop? I’ve just gotta do one quick thing and then you can have it back.”

“Sure, no problem.” Michael offered, and hit the ‘send’ button. He logged out and pushed his chair back to allow Ryan access to his laptop. "You can drop it off later" Michael said standing up and putting his shades back on.

“No, don’t leave I will only be a few minutes.” He urged, pushing Michael back down into his seat. Michael’s shoulder hummed from the warmth of Ryan's hand as he watched an extra chair being pulled next to the chair Ryan was sitting in.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to look over your shoulder while you’re trying to type an email.” Michael said sheepishly, removing his shades, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Ryan smiled and exhaled in a quick laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he replied, opening the browser.

Michael presented a lop-sided grin and watched Ryan in silent interest. He typed in the address of Google and began to enter their names into the field.

“What are you doing?” he asked, blushing slightly at the reminder of his worldwide fame. Ryan threw a questioning glance his way.

"I don’t like some of the rumors they write about me…” Michael stuttered trying to explain, realizing how absurd the words sounded as they came out of his mouth. He trailed off self-consciously. Ryan just snorted and took the bait, adding the word ‘gay’ at the end of the search string.

“Hey!” Michael protested, pouting slightly. He watched glumly as the search results loaded. They both leaned forward to read what Google had found.

“What the hell…” Michael began, his eyes wide. “Swimming RPF, Fan fiction?” he asked, perplexed by the bizarre terms Google had presented them with. Ryan immediately clicked on the fascinating link, [http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ryan%20Lochte*s*Michael%20Phelps/works](../../tags/Ryan%20Lochte*s*Michael%20Phelps/works). They both scanned the page silently, held by a morbid curiosity.

“Holy shit! This is awesome!” Ryan laughed, throwing his head back and smacking the table with the palm of his hand. Michael looked around nervously, but none of the other athletes gave them more than a moment’s glance.

“We’ve got to read this!” Ryan continued, deliberately choosing the first Explicit rated work on the page. Michael turned a distinct shade of red as the story loaded, but couldn’t tear himself away from the seductive lure of the words. He and Ryan sat in silence - eyes following the lines at a leisurely pace.

“This isn’t too bad.” Michael offered. “I mean, they portray us in a pretty flattering way.”

“Yeah, if only they knew what divas we really are.” Ryan winked and ran his fingers though his hair. Michael just rolled his eyes and then continued reading.

“Whoah, check this out.” Ryan interrupted him, pointing to a passage further down on the page.

  _He slicks up his fingers while he rubs a dry thumb down the line from Michael’s spine to behind his balls with his other hand, pausing mid-drag to just press and hear the low breath that Michael sucks out, the only noise in the room even though Ryan’s thoughts are in overdrive at the difference._  


“Fuck.” Michael whispered, looking at Ryan.

“You can say that again.” he responded with a small laugh, pointing to a paragraph a few lines down. Michael’s jaw dropped as the words he was reading registered in his brain.

_Except two fingers in and Michael is making it hard for Ryan to respect their mostly unspoken ritual, rocking back against Ryan’s fingers with little half-aborted noises, hips rotating in quick motions until his skin is making noises as it slaps against Ryan’s slick knuckles when his fingers bottom out._

They met each other’s eyes, stunned at the story’s boldness. Without saying a word, Ryan clicks back to the search engine and typs in ‘Phelps Lochte fan fiction’. The sheer volume of results that the request produced was shocking.

“Just look at this…” Ryan remarked, floored at the internet subculture they had discovered. “We have to write one of our own and submit it!” he declared, eyes beaming with enthusiasm.

“What?” Michael splurted out.

“It would be hilarious! They’d have no idea it was us…” Ryan saw the look of hesitation on Michael’s face and nudged him with his elbow. “Come on Mike, don’t take this so seriously. It’ll just be for laughs.”

"What if someone sees us writting it?"

“We don’t have to write it here.” Ryan smirked. “We can put it down on paper first and them come back later or find another place with WIFI to type it up and post it.”

Michael was cornered. He shifted in his seat. Not knowing where to look.

“Let’s go back to my room.” Ryan urged him out of the chair.

Michael just followed him, not really sure what parallel universe he had just walked into.

********************

Ryan sat on the floor of his room , leaning against the side of the bed. Michael had taken the mattress after much insistence, and he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, contemplating the bizarre situation he was in, correction the bizarre situation Ryan had gotten him into.

“So…” Ryan began, intruding on his thoughts. “What should it be about?”

“Two horny swimmers fucking like rabbits.” Michael responded, betraying his first sign of humor at the situation.

“That’s the spirit.” Ryan grinned. “How about… uh… a late-night encounter in the showers? Me having to console you after loosing the 400IM?” he asked.

Michael just shot Ryan a look, that was still a touchy subject. "Late night encouter in the showers sounds fine to me, doggy.” Michael cleared his throat. A heavy silence passed between them.

“Do you want to be on the top or bottom?” Ryan ventured.

“What?” Michael coughed, inadvertently shaking the bed and staring down at the back of Ryan’s head. “Isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about that?”

“No man, we’ve got to establish our character dynamic early on. This will set the tone for the rest of the story.” Ryan said in a serious voice Michael had never heard him use before.

“You kill me, Ryan.” he laughed in amused disbelief.

What? I’m serious! These are basic rules for writing.”

“Uh, sure they are" Michael responded .

“Is this a first-time thing for us, or are we established lovers? Is one of us a seasoned veteran trying to seduce a virgin goldenboy…?”  
.  
“Apparently you’ve been contemplating this for a while.” Michael teased. Ryan ignored the jab and continued.

“Blowjob or no blowjob?” he asked earnestly, turning his head to face Michael's.

“Jesus! I don’t know! Fine, you can give me head… whatever.”

“Okay, so I’m the one seducing you…” Ryan thought aloud, scribbling on the notepad he had balanced on his knees.

“Whatever does it for you.” Michael sulked crossing his arms infront of his chest.

“How should we start it?”

“It was a dark and stormy night…” Michael begins, his voice full of earnest.

“Shut up, Michael.” Ryan began to write and read his words aloud in tandem.

“Ryan Lochte was a god. Whether in or out of the water, no one could conquer his grace and primal--“

“Give me that!” Michael barked, yanking the notepad away from his companion. He plopped down on his stomach and began scribbling furiously. Intrigued, Ryan got up and sat next to Michael on the bed, trying to get a peek at the scrawled words over his large shoulder. Michael continued to write for a good ten minutes, Ryan watching in quiet interest, mesmerized by what Michael was writting.

“That’s pretty damn good, Michael.” Ryan admitted once the pen had stopped.

Michael had placed them both in a locker room, drenched after a late-night practice swim, changing while attempting to steal glances at each other’s nakedness.

“I don’t know where to go from here.” he admitted, drumming the pen on the paper in thought. Ryan picked up the pad and stared at the last sentence.

“I’m thinking that I should make the first move.” he mulled. In response, Michael glanced over at the older man, who was apparently considering their sexual choreography very seriously. “How about I make a comment about your physique? You’ve always been bigger than me. I can ask you what kind of training you do outside the pool or something.”

“You know it’s just genetics.” Michael said quietly.

“I realize that. Do you have a better way for me to check out your ass?”

Michael couldn’t stop himself from blushing at the thought.

“You could just tell me I have a nice ass, you know.” Michael smirked

“You wouldn’t punch me in the face?” Ryan asked, cocking his head at Michael.

“No.”

“Hmmmm… okay then. I’ll tell you that your gorgeous ass is taunting me daily… How is the only thing I think about.”

Michael tried to grab the notepad away again, but Ryan’s quick reflexes resulted in a tight grip freezing his hand in place.

“I’m kidding, man. Take it easy.” Ryan laughe, then printed a much more sensible sentence in his usual sloppy handwritting. Michael scanned it and gave a nod of approval.

“So, how would you react to me complimenting your ass?” Ryan proposed, trying to find the other swimmer’s eyes with his own.

“I’d bend over.” Michael responded with a small smirk, his tongue flicking out of his mouth briefly.

“You cock tease.” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Michael winked and grinned devilishly.

“Okay, so we’ve established that I have a fantastic ass and you have a raging hard-on.” Michael announced, his pen touching the page tentatively. “What next?”

“I don’t know. Um, you could walk past me to get a clean towel or something and ‘accidentally’ brush up against me.” Ryan ventured, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Why do I get the impression that you’ve tried that one before?” Michael smirked as he penned the idea. Ryan smiled "What you haven't?" he asked looking at Michael.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

"So… which part of me should you brush against?” he asked, his voice slightly husky.

Michael immediately registered the sign of the other man’s arousal. So, he wasn’t the only one affected by this little literary exercise. He shifted his body against the mattress, and placed a pillow on his lap, as his stiffening cock became pinned uncomfortably beneath the pillow. He reached out a hand and trailed softly down Ryan’s back, letting it hover a hair’s width away from his behind. The older man shivered and straightened his posture.

“How about something like that?” he whispered. Ryan exhaled sharply.

“Uh, yeah. I think that would do the trick.”

Michael emptied his lungs slowly and transposed the action onto paper.

“Then what?" he asked, licking his lips.

“I’d grab you by the arm and kiss you.” Ryan answered, his voice throaty.

“Okay, I’m walking past you to get a towel, and brush up against your back. So you grab me by the arm, yank me around… and then we make out.” Michael spoke slowly, pantomiming the actions with his hands.

“Yeah.”

"Tongue or no tongue?”

“Tongue, of course.” Ryan replied, rolling his eyes like Michael had asked the stupidest question ever.

“Of course.” Michael smirked and kept writing. Ryan noticed Michael strain his pelvis against the mattress as his pen flowed across the paper.

“So, should we make out for a while or just get down to business?”

“What would you want to do in that situation?” Ryan responded softly. Michael rolled over on his side and stared at the other man with intense eyes.

“This…” he lifted his hand and brought it gently to Ryan’s face, cupping his jaw and guiding it down to his waiting lips. Ryan’s mind was clear of all thought as Michael devoured him, the flesh of his mouth wet and yielding. Michael’s tongue moved quickly against his own, then began to blaze a trail of soft kisses down his neck.

Neither man uttered a word as they continued to kiss, eyes closed, hands trailing tenderly across each other’s arms. Ryan pulled away slowly despite Michael’s moaned protests. Michael’s gaze transformed from one of worry to excitement as Ryan eased out of his shirt, exposing tanned skin and his muscled form. He had seen this man’s broad-shouldered torso countless times, but had never gazed at it with such hunger, such lust.

“Lie down.” he urged, admiring Ryan’s physique as he reclined gracefully beside him.

They came together in slow, deep kisses and more insistent touches. Ryan reached down Michael’s back and began to pull at his shirt hem. Michael obliged, helping to extricate the clinging fabric from their limbs. Hearts pounding, breath quickening, their lips found each other repeatedly amidst the languid removal of their garments. Michael trailed his tongue under Ryan’s ear whispering seductively.

“Your move, doggy.”Michael whispered into hs ear.

Ryan shuddered and felt his cock twitch in response to the invitation. Instinctively, he thrust his pelvis forward, grinding against Michael’s thigh. Michael arched, moaning as they made contact.

Ryan found Michael’s cock with his own, hissing slightly as the rigid flesh created a delicious friction between them. It was a race as heated as any they had fought in the pool. In a fusion of their rivalry and passion, both men were propelled by a cresting wave of emotion. Though engulfed, their eye contact was intense and never wavered as they quickened the pace, holding each other tightly. Urgency and pleasure mounted, and their mouths clashed in rhythm to their bucking hips.

Michael’s hunger for climax propelled him forward, and he groaned deeply, gripping Ryan’s behind to quicken their already frantic pace. At the unexpected action, the older man gasped and cried aloud, emptying himself in a succession of violent bursts. Michael grunted in response and came just as forcefully, continuing to drive his length against Ryan. Their glistening forms lay tangled together on the bed, breathing heavily and minds swimming.

“That’s definitely how it should end.” Ryan finally murmured. Michael’s face brightened in his famous grin and brought a hand to his forehead, exhaling slowly.

“So what’s this brilliant idea?” Ryan asked, just as Michael’s lids, weighted with post-coital fatigue, began to close.

“Huh?” he responded, voice slurred.

“Part two?”

Michael grumbled and rolled over onto his side, pulling a pillow up to cover his head. Ryan was not deterred, and laughed at the dramatic gesture. He lifted a corner and whispered Michael’s name.

“You still want that blowjob?”

Immediately, the pillow was on the floor, and Michael’s face was staring directly up at him. Ryan smirked and held the other man’s gaze.

“You serious, doggy? Or are you just being a complete asshole?” Michael demanded. Ryan flashed a brilliant grin and inched closer to his bedmate.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to suck dick…” Ryan teased, letting his eyes drift slowly down Michael’s form. He exhaled slowly as his cock jumped at Ryan’s appraisal.

“I wonder what it tastes like?” The older man continued, lowering himself until he was a breath away from Michael’s alert cock.

“Salty.” the words were out of Michael’s mouth before he realized it.

“Hah! I knew it!” Ryan exclaimed, head jerking up in time to see Michael’s face and ears turn crimson.

“I was a teenager. It was an experimental stage...” Michael stuttered in a futile attempt to downplay the revelation.

“So… how many times did you ‘experiment’?” Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

“Only a few.” Michael whispered.

“Enough to develop a technique?”

“I don’t know…” Michael squirmed, voice trailing off.

“Seems pretty simple. No teeth, good suction, control your gag reflex…” Ryan mused.

“There’s more to it than that.” Michael corrected him, brows furrowed.

“So now you’re the expert on everything.” The older swimmer snorted. “Why don’t you grace me with your knowledge?” he challenged, grabbing Michael’s partially aroused cock, he reacted instantly to the unexpected contact by thrusting forward.

“Tell me what to do.” with the command, Ryan lowered his head and enveloped Michael’s dick with his mouth.

“Oh god.” Michael gasped, eyelids fluttering. So far, so good. Ryan was obviously emulating a method girls had used on him. Apparently, he had been on the receiving end of some pretty good blowjobs over the years.

“That’s right.” Michael whispered, urging his pelvis upwards into the divine heat. “Suck it all in.” he ordered, his voice husky. Ryan obliged, relaxing his throat muscles to accommodate his dick. Michael moaned his approval.

“Tighter… yeah, that’s it.” Michael marveled at Ryan’s immediate response. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and wove his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Faster!” he begged, pushing down on the other man’s head. Ryan obeyed, letting Michael guide him up and down with greater speed. He sucked hard, creating a vacuum with his lips. At every pass over the head of Michael’s cock, he assaulted it with his tongue, swirling and licking. His jaw was on fire with the exertion, but he did not relent. Michael’s moans of pleasure were too satisfying.

The roots of Ryan’s hair stung – Michael gripped painfully as his climax neared. Without warning, he released, pumping his seed into Ryan’s mouth. The older man moaned and swallowed the warm liquid as it splashed against his throat. Michael’s spent cock was still pulsing as he finally removed his swollen lips. Michael managed to mutter a few choice swear words between breaths.

“I thought you’d never sucked dick before.” His said, breathing evening out

“I lied.” Ryan replied raising an eyebrow.

“You bastard…” Michael chuckled, still basking in the afterglow.

“You never answered my question.” Ryan didn’t miss a beat, not even after giving amazing head. “What’s your brilliant idea for part two?”

Michael relinquished only an enigmatic grin.

“I’ll tell you after we post part one.” He jumped of the bed grabbing his laptop and heading for the door.

 

*******

 

It took nearly 45 minutes for them to transpose and proof–read the story. Both men inhaled deeply before Ryan clicked the button to post it. Most of the time was spent trying to figure out each others handwritting and Michael doing numerous spellchecks.

“Well, that’s it.”

“When should we check back on it?” Michael inquired, still staring at the screen.

“A couple of hours at least.”

“What do you want to do until then?”

The two men exchanged devious glances.

 

********

 

They hadn’t made it back to the seclusion of Ryan's room, instead succumbing to their impulses only minutes from the diningroom. Michael had Ryan pressed up against the wall in an empty corridor, tongue twisting delicately down his long neck. Ryan melted into his caresses, pressing his pelvis hungrily into Michael’s.

“Now you have to tell me your idea…” Ryan managed to get out between kisses.

“Well,” Michael started, nipping his earlobe. “I was reading some of the responses to other stories about us… and those girls really fancied the idea of a threesome.”

  
Ryan immediately stopped. “What?! I’m not sharing you!”

Michael suddenly froze and jumped back, eyes wide. Somebody’s coming!, he mouthed. Ryan straightened himself, smoothing out his shirt. A group of female athletes - most likely members of the Japenese softball team - approached, whispering and giggling. Both men smiled nervously and waited for the women to pass. Their laughter continued with them down the hallway.

“Great.” Ryan intoned sarcastically.

“I doubt they heard, let alone understood. You’re Ryan Lochte and they’re women. I’m surprised they didn’t jump you.”

Ryan had a sour look on his face as he turned towards Michael.

“I’m still not sharing.”

“Jealousy doesn’t become you, Ry. It’s fiction… not real, remember?” Michael teased. Ryan still didn't seem to like the idea of sharing but Michael was too persistent.

“I know what will cheer you up. Let’s go over to the commons area and scope out some fodder. Hypothetically, of course.”

 

*******

 

Ryan was aware that the Olympics had a reputation as a meat market, over the years he had been guilty of it too – but it was difficult not to feel slightly guilty about appraising his fellow athletes as if they were mere objects to abuse for there story. He and Michael sat at a table, watching the cliques as they passed by. Michael seemed quite meticulous in his standards, roving hungrily over various physiques.

“You know who the obvious choice is, right?” he asked bluntly.

“Le Clos.” Ryan replied tapping the side of his sneakers

“I don’t know if we should go the obvious route…” Michael replied, looking around to see who else was a suitible candidate

“There’s that british gymnast, Louis Smith.”

“Does he swing that way?”

“I dunno… besides, the guy’s just too damn nice to corrupt on paper.”

“Yeah, let’s try to keep it in the pool.” Ryan considered carefully.

“I don’t think I could slash any of my mates. Something tells me Cullen and Conor wouldn’t quite ‘get it’.”

“I doubt either of them would find out.”

“I don’t want to take the chance. Besides, they don’t really do anything for me…”

“I agree with you there.” Michael snorted.

“You’re so fucking vain!” Ryan laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Why don’t you make some suggestions?”

“Fine… Vanderkaay, Grevers?”

“I don’t know. It just seems weird… they’re also friends.”

“We were good friends, too.” Ryan reminded him.

“We still are.”

“Friends with benefits.”

Michael smirked at the cheeky comment and pressed further. “Well, anymore? How about the American diver Boudia?

“Nah, too muscular’’

“Jesus! You’re brutal.” Michael shook his head and looked heavenward.

Ryan just grinned.

“Who would have thought it would be so difficult to find a suitable fuck around here?” Michael scoped the room once again, hoping to find a choice cut.

“It’s difficult to live up to our standards.” Ryan added. “It would be hard not to feel inadequate.”

“I could really use your help right now, Ryan.”

“I can’t think of anyone.” Michael sighed.

“What about van den Hoogenband or Thorpe, I've aseen them boh around" Ryan laughed

Michael just gives Ryan a shut the fuck up look

"What?! They can make up for the fact that they beat you back in '04"

"Dude, harsh"

"What that Thorpe is still quite cute" Ryan replied raising an eyebrow.

Michael stroked the bridge of his nose as if in a great deal of pain.

“You’re giving me a headache.”

“I know! What about that hot little diver from Britian? Uh… Tom Daley.” Ryan interjected.

“He’s the one who’s just turned 18, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Amazing body.”

“You noticed that too, huh?”

“That ass…” Ryan cupped his hands and pantomimed a squeeze. Michael let out a burst of laughter and slapped his companion on the back.

“I like the way you think. Let’s go back to your place and finish this.”

 

*******

  
It had taken them a while to think of a plausible rendezvous location with Daley. Michael had suggested one of the many exercise facilities, but Ryan felt it was too public for any serious hanky-panky to occur. The two men stared at the blank page for a good ten minutes until Ryan broke the silence.

“I know! The two of us go to the preliminary of the 10 meter platform, and then congratulate him afterwards on his performance.”

A sly smirk captured Michael’s lips.

“Should we invite him out for a drink or something? We need a way to get him alone.” Ryan continued energetically.

“Are you suggesting getting him piss drunk and leading him back to our lair of sin?” Michael laughed

“Of course. How do you want to do this? Are we going to take turns with him or is one just going to watch and jerk? Or would you rather we have him at the same time?

“What?” Michael blurted out. '' I thought you were the one who was moaning about having to share''

"Dude, relax. It is pure hypothetical"

Michael rolled his eyes and Ryan just snorted

“Perfect. Don’t let that beauty go to waste. Use it for inspiration… start writing.” Even as he urged Ryan, Michael felt his own cock begin to stiffen.

Ryan was on his back, notebook placed to the right of him on the bed. He picked up the pen and proceeded to write while his other hand worked to undo the button of his fly. Michael couldn’t wrench his eyes away as the Ryan slowly freed himself and began to stroke in tandem with the rhythm of his writing. Michael decided it was one of the most enticing visions he had ever seen, and began to absently rub at the aching cock in his pants.

He wanted to read what Ryan was rapidly composing, but couldn’t bear to interrupt the other man’s trance. Eventually, his own revelry was broken by a deep groan. Ryan had dropped the pen and switched hands, pulling his cock at a new and brutal pace. Michael gasped and fumbled at his waist, desperately trying to expose his erection. He was transfixed as Ryan’s pelvis rocked against the mattress, seeming to thrust up into his grip. Michael responded by wrapping his hand around his own shaft, savoring the hard, pliant flesh. His eyes never left Ryan’s cock as he tugged, helping to fuel the fantasy that it was the other man’s hard-on he was servicing. Ryan seemed to be entertaining the same illusion, focusing intently on Michael as he strained to match Michael’s tempo.

“Let me see what you wrote.” Michael muttered haltingly.

“I’m not enough to make you come?” Ryan breathed, his forehead creasing.

“No, I just can’t keep up with you.”

“I never would have thought you had endurance issues.” Ryan chuckled.

“It’s not that. I don’t want you winning this race. It is bad enough you beat me in the 400IM: Give me the god damn notebook.”

Ryan shrugged in response and used his free hand to toss it in Michael’s direction.

A jovial, drunken return to Ryan’s room, a compliment about the british athlete’s physique. An unofficial contest resulted, torsos bared, muscular definition appraised. Tom won. His reward was a kiss from both Ryan and Michael. From there, the fiction descended into debauched madness, ending with Michael pounding Tom relentlessly while Ryan deep-throated the diver.

Michael glanced up from the page and locked eyes with Ryan. The other man was flushed, shining with perspiration, and obviously teetering on the edge of climax.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ryan announced, his fist quickening.

“You lose.” Michael panted and orgasmed, a thick stream of semen arching to create a stark contrast on his chest. It was more than Ryan could take. He grunted and came, pumping his own succession of bursts onto Michael’s torso. He fell forward, his hands barely supporting him.

“Now lick it up.” Michael ordered. Ryan still disoriented, leaned over and laved a path slowly over the smooth skin until it was immaculate. Only then did he ease himself onto Michael, placing his head on the other swimmer’s left pectoral muscle before succumbing to his fatigue.

*******

“We should submit this one now.” Michael’s voice seemed to inhabit the entire room as Ryan emerged from his dream. “Sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty… but we won’t have any other chance to do this. I also want to see if anyone responded to the first chapter.”

Ryan groaned and rolled over.

“Only if we come back and fool around some more afterwards.”

“Of course. Those girls could give us some more ideas, you know.”

“I doubt it would be any more deviant than what you wrote. I didn’t know you were into sodomy.”

“What don’t tell me you never thought of it!’’ Michael responds with a small laugh

Ryan just stares at him, speechless

“Dude I’ve been told it is out of this world’’

Ryan just scrunches his nose.

“Are we going to type this up or not?” he asked, attempting to change the subject.

Michael smiled.

“If you behave I might have to show you’’ Michael says with a wink.

All Ryan could do was nod.

“I guess we’ll continue this later, then.” Michael says brushing his hand along Ryan’s chin, chuckling at the little moan escaping from Ryan lips.

They were taken aback by the response their first story garnered. Most compliments revolved around the characterizations… almost all begged for a sequel. Some even suggested scenarios that seemed physically impossible to the two athletes. They had reached 500 hits in just a short space of time.

“We’ve opened a Pandora’s Box.” Michael mused, slightly humored by the concerned look on Ryan’s face.

“How so?” Ryan asked, eyeing his companion not sure what to expect.

“These things are bloody addictive.” Michael observed. He paused before continuing. “On the upside – we’ll never get bored in bed.”

“What do you want to try first?”

“Well?” Michael winked “Isn’t there something I was going to show you first?’’. Ryan blushed but a small smirk appeared across his face.

‘’These girls won’t know what hit them when we write are next fiction’’ Ryan chuckles following Michael to his room.

''I know right, this fan fiction sure is addictive'' Michael replied with a wicked laugh

**Author's Note:**

> The story used/the story that Michael and Ryan find is Winning rights by preromantics.
> 
> For those waiting on Picture of You I am hard at work finishing it, but I need a good ending, that does it justice, still debating wheter or not is should be happily ever after for Ryan and Michael or did Ryan hurt Michael too badly to take him back.


End file.
